The End/Episode 19
"Moving On" is the nineteenth episode of The End. Plot Synopsis An old face returns, causing more difficulties for the St. John family. Previously Danny and Mac ran from a herd of walkers, seperating from the rest of the group. They eventually found Danny's farm, and were welcomed by Danny's mother, Brenda. Mac sat with the family as they had dinner, taking in the fact that he might have to kill Danny. Plot Morning came. Birds sang. Cows mooed. People woke up. "Get your workin' clothes on. We got a busy day ahead of us", Andy said, waking up Danny. Danny smiled, "Gonna have to get used to this again". Andy walked out of his room and down the stairs. Danny put on his clothes and went downstairs. To his surprise, Mac was already outside working. "Your friend's quite a handyman!" Brenda shouted from the kitchen. Danny walked to the kitchen. "Yeah. He's a big help", Danny said. Brenda put her hands on Danny's face. "I was afraid I'd never see you again", she said, before turning away. "Where's dad?" Danny asked. "He's upstairs, sweetheart. I wouldn't bother him, he's resting. That ol' heart of his ain't workin' too well", she said. Danny left the house. He walked towards the barn, but was stopped by Mac at the fence. "Hey, are these fences working?" he asked. "I dunno, why don't you touch it and find out?" Danny asked sarcastically. "Why? Do you like your food cooked?" he asked. Danny shushed him, "My family can't know about that. That's history". "Yeah, history", Mac said, "All I'm saying is, you could use a generator. It'll keep the dead out". "Good thinking", Danny said, and continued to the barn. He was greeted by his brother. He was petting a cow. "She's the only one we got left", Andy said. "Maybelle? Really? She was always a tough one", Danny said, sitting down next to him. "Mac's cool", Andy said. "Yeah, he- uh- he's got some ideas of how we can keep this place safe", Danny sighed. "So what happened?" he asked. "Hm?" Danny questioned. "Since the outbreak", Andy said, "Couldn't've survived too long with just the two of you". Danny thought for a minute, thinking of a story to tell his brother. "We had a group", Danny said, "Now we don't". Andy nodded, "There's tension man". "Yeah, there is. But I ain't gettin' into that now", Danny said. They worked for the rest of the day. "Boys! Dinner!" Brenda shouted from the house. The day was getting darker. They all went into the dining room. Danny noticed that his dad wasn't there. "Where's pop?" he asked. "He's still resting", Brenda said, clearing her throat. They sat down and began to eat. "Where'd you get that gun?" Andy asked. Danny looked at the gun. The gun he got off of Charlotte. "Found it", he said. Mac looked at him, and scoffed. "You got a name for it?" he asked. "Nah not yet", Danny said, but he did. In his mind, he'd call it Charlotte. The back door burst open. Andy and Danny grabbed their guns. "What was that?" Brenda asked. Danny and Mac looked at each other, thinking the same thing. "Oh Danny boy!" someone shouted from the hall. They aimed their guns towards the hall. Out came Nicholas. "Son of a bitch", Danny muttered under his breath. "Who's this?" Brenda asked. "He's nobody, Mama", Danny said. "That's no way to treat an ol' friend now is it?" Nicholas said. "What do you want?" Danny asked. "I want exactly what I wanted before", Nicholas said, "We'll make a new deal". "Stick it up your ass", Mac said. "No need to be rude", he said. "We ain't makin' no deal", Danny said. "Yeah, you are", Nicholas said, "We'll both benefit". "Yeah? How's that?" he asked. "You give us food, we give you protection", Nicholas said, "We have none left, and you got a big family to keep safe. We could work together". "Work together?" Danny asked, "Like when beheaded Xander? Or when you forced me to-" He stopped talking, not wanting his family to hear. "When I forced you to what?" Nicholas asked. "Get out", Mac said. "No. We need this deal", Nicholas said. "Why?" Andy asked. "We have many people in our group. Our first week we were robbed. All we have is weapons. We can protect you", he said. "Dan, I think you should agree to the deal", Andy said. "Don't do it", Mac said. Danny couldn't do it anymore. "Fine", he murmured, "Deal". Nicholas smiled, "Good. You remember the town you were at yesterday?" "Yeah", Danny said. "That's where you bring it", he demanded, "Every three days". Danny nodded, disappointed that he couldn't escape. Nicholas turned and walked out of the house. "Now is someone gonna tell me what the fuck is going on here?" Andy shouted. Danny sighed, "I think you better sit down". And he told them everything. Everything. After about an hour, he finished. Brenda stood up, "I better go check on your father". She left the room. Andy tried to process everything. "So, are they still at the town?" he asked. "I dunno. I hope so", Danny said. "You kidding me?" Mac said, "Of course they are. Just because you fucked up that doesn't mean that they have to leave. Just hope that they're okay". "That dude's evil", Andy said, "You're not". Danny nodded. Little did he know that two months from now, he and his family would be more evil than Nicholas. Did you like this episode? Like Dislike Category:The End Category:The End Episodes Category:Issues